


Quatorze pennies noirs

by Causerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Ecosse, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, French, Hogmanay, M/M, Premier Baiser, Scotland, Translation, enquête et résolution, new year celebration, original work by peevee, première fois, translation in French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causerie/pseuds/Causerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Il y a quatorze personnes qui sont mortes, et la police ne veut rien entendre. Ils disent que ce sont des meurtres, mais je connaissais Tommy et Tommy n'aurait jamais... Il n'aurait jamais, » il s'arrêta, renifla encore une fois. « Je vous paierai le prix que vous demanderez si vous venez et trouvez une réponse à ce qui est arrivé. S'il-vous-plaît, Mr Holmes. Et... Et merci. »</p><p>Le <i>clic</i> du téléphone à l'autre bout de la ligne sembla excessivement fort. John jeta à nouveau un regard vers Sherlock qui le fixait en retour, un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage.</p><p>« Je ne pouvais pas résister à un poltergheist malveillant et serial killer... Si ? » Demanda-t-il. « C'est pratiquement assez pour me faire croire au Père Noël. J'ai dû être extrêmement sage cette année pour m'attirer ses bonnes grâces. » John lui jeta un oreiller à la figure.</p><p>« Mrs Hudson a raison, tu es un attentat à la pudeur en chair et en os. »</p><p>« Être décent c'est d'un ennui, » se moqua Sherlock. John acquiesça silencieusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatorze pennies noirs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourteen Black Pennies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615875) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> This work is the French translation of Peevee's original fic [Fourteen Black Pennies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615875). Consequently, I do not own the story. I repeat : I am NOT the original author.
> 
> I only claim to be the author of the translation :)
> 
> Just so you know, the original work was written for the fuckyeahjohnlockfanfic 10,000 followers giveway requesting "New Year drunkenness and adorable kisses and sexiness."
> 
> Don't hesitate to visit Peevee's work(s)!
> 
>  
> 
> Ce texte est la traduction française de la fiction de Peevee [Fourteen Black Pennies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615875). Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de l'intrigue originale, ni de ses ressorts.
> 
> Je déclare seulement être l'auteur de cette traduction. 
> 
> A titre d'information, le travail original a été posté pour le fuckyeahjohnlockfanfic 10,000 followers giveway. La consigne exigée était d'écrire une histoire évoluant autour des thèmes de la célébration de Nouvel An (et de l'ivresse que cela implique), de la tendresse amoureuse et de l'érotisme.
> 
> Ne vous retenez surtout pas d'aller faire un tour chez Peevee ! Je serais ravie que mon travail vous permette de découvrir le texte original et, pourquoi pas, vous fasse pratiquer votre anglais :)  
> N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à ses autres travaux également.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !
> 
> Oh ! Encore une chose. Je demande pardon par avance à tous les amoureux exigeants de la langue de Molière. J'aime et respecte le français qui est ma langue maternelle, mais je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive de la martyriser quelquefois. Croyez bien que j'en suis navrée, et que je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer.

 

« C'est Noël ! »

Sherlock déboula dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, faisant entrer dans la pièce un tourbillon d'air polaire. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de centaines de minuscules flocons fondus lui conférant un air d'ange étincelant. Il tenait un bagage en cuir dans chaque main.

« Noël c'était il y a cinq jours. » fit remarquer John, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'âtre. « Mycroft t'as retenu en otage pour le réveillon. Je suppose que ton immense intellect a déjà aboli cette soirée. »

« Hein ? Non, non. On vient de me présenter une affaire. Une affaire John ! Il n'y en a pas eu d'aussi bonne depuis des mois. »

Il tourna sur lui même, déposa les bagages sur le sol et claqua les paumes de ses mains.

« J'ai reçu le message ce matin. Nous devons être à Édimbourg demain. Je nous ai réservé deux billets dans un train de nuit ; il part dans » il regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils « trois heures. Parfait. »

John resta interdit pendant un moment. « Édimbourg ? » dit-il, bien que le bruit émis ressemblât plus à un couinement aigu qu'à une quelconque parole intelligible.

« Édimbourg », répéta-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. « Dans trois heures ? »

« Oui. » répondit lentement Sherlock de la manière dont il se serait adressé à un enfant. « Ça pose un problème ? »

« Bah je... Euh, non, pas techniquement, mais... »

« Bien, c'est réglé ! Tu vas devoir faire tes bagages. Pas une seconde à perdre. » Il fit un geste de ses mains indiquant à John qu'il était temps de se diriger vers sa chambre. Son colocataire soupira et passa une main sur son visage en se levant.

« Bien. Je vais faire mes valises. Pour Édimbourg. »

« Et prends une lampe torche. Deux si tu as. » reprit Sherlock, se lovant dans le fauteuil de John et saisissant sa tasse encore chaude en soupirant d'aise. John traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre glaciale. Jamais le temps de s'ennuyer, remarqua-t-il, tout en enfournant approximativement une semaine de slips dans son sac à dos.

 

-

 

« Ma grand-mère était d’Édimbourg », dit John alors que Sherlock était occupé à tripoter le petit évier de leur cabine-dortoir. « J'avais l'habitude d'y monter pour Hogmanay quand j'étais enfant ; c'était plutôt cool. »

« On y va pas pour profiter des festivités, John. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je dis juste que ça serait marrant. On pourrait aller à un _ceilidh_. »

Sherlock grimaça, et se laissa tomber sur le lit du bas. « J'ai besoin d'une cigarette » dit-il en se tortillant sur ses draps.

« C'est quoi cette affaire alors ? Un meurtre ? » demanda John en escaladant l'échelle du lit superposé. Une fois allongé, il se tourna face au miroir pour observer Sherlock.

« C'est possible. », lui répondit Sherlock, ses yeux brillant de satisfaction dans la morne lueur des néons. « Je ne fais aucune spéculations avant d'avoir l'intégralité des faits devant les yeux ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? »

Sherlock sembla ignorer sa question et tapa quelque-chose sur son téléphone, puis il lui tendit l'objet et lui fit signe de le mettre à l'oreille.

« Bonsoir, Mr Holmes, » dit une voix incertaine au téléphone, marquée par un faible accent écossais « Je... Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette période de l'année, mais j'ai eu votre numéro par une amie qui vous a engagé il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Une certaine Miss Gray, vous devez probablement ne plus vous souvenir d'elle. Elle avait un petit chien qui avait été kidnappé. Les ravisseurs exigeaient en rançon une sorte de peinture ou quelque-chose dans le genre. Vous l'aviez retrouvé, et elle avait été si reconnaissante qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler de vous pendant des semaines, si bien que je ne pouvais penser à personne d'autre qu'à vous. Et je... Et bien. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour vous parler de ça que je vous appelle. Désolé, je me perd un peu dans ce que je voulais dire. » John jeta un regard vers Sherlock qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Mon nom est Robert Hamilton et je gère une agence de tours touristiques ici à Édimbourg. Je fais les tours des hauts lieux hantés de la ville. Nous faisons plusieurs lieux différents comme les caveaux de South Bridge et d'autres endroits dans ce genre là. Mais nous avons un endroit phare en particulier, dans le cimetière de Greyfriars Kirkyard... Le fameux endroit où le chien... Enfin vous savez. Il y a un célèbre poltergheist là-bas. Bref, les touristes adorent cet endroit. »

Sherlock mima une bouche avec ses mains _blah blah blah_. John était sincèrement surpris qu'il ait eu la patience d'écouter le message dans son intégralité sans raccrocher. Il devait vraiment être désespéré.

« On les amène dans Greyfriars Kirkyard, » l'homme continua, « on leur raconte les légendes à propos du poltergheist, et de la partie du cimetière dans laquelle se trouve la tombe - la prison des Covenanters. Elle est dite hantée par le fantôme de McKenzie, un esprit extrêmement violent qui emprisonna de son vivant des centaines de Covenanters ici au 9ème siècle. On leur donne du frisson, on fait en sorte qu'ils soient plus impressionnables et réceptifs. Je vous le dit, Mr Holmes, je ne crois pas nécessairement aux goules et aux fantômes, mais j'ai été témoin de choses qui arrivent aux gens là-bas. Et maintenant ça ! » Sa voix s'altéra, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, déglutissant bruyamment.

« J'ai vu des gens ressortir avec des griffures sur leurs bras, et j'en ai aussi vu d'autres s'évanouir en même temps, ou devenir bleu de froid en plein milieu de l'été, mais si j'avais pensé... Si j'avais pensé. Il y a » dit-il, reniflant, « il y a quatorze personnes qui sont mortes, et la police ne veut rien entendre. Ils disent que ce sont des meurtres, mais je connaissais Tommy et Tommy n'aurait jamais... Il n'aurait jamais, » il s'arrêta, renifla encore une fois. « Je vous paierai le prix que vous demanderez si vous venez et trouvez une réponse à ce qui est arrivé. S'il-vous-plaît, Mr Holmes. Et... Et merci. »

Le _clic_ du téléphone à l'autre bout de la ligne sembla excessivement fort. John jeta à nouveau un regard vers Sherlock qui le fixait en retour, un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage.

« Je ne pouvais pas résister à un poltergheist malveillant et serial killer... Si ? » Demanda-t-il. « C'est pratiquement assez pour me faire croire au Père Noël. J'ai dû être extrêmement sage cette année pour m'attirer ses bonnes grâces. » John lui jeta un oreiller à la figure.

« Mrs Hudson a raison, tu es un attentat à la pudeur en chair et en os. »

« Être décent c'est d'un ennui, » se moqua Sherlock. John acquiesça silencieusement.

 

-

 

Il se réveilla à six heures, son horloge interne aussi précise que n'importe quel réveil, et roula sur lui même pour jeter un coup d'œil au miroir. Sherlock était déjà réveillé, tapant sur son ordinateur portable et croquant distraitement dans une pomme alors que le train continuait sa course lancinante, se balançant de droite à gauche. John se demanda s'il avait dormi du tout. Il s'étira, sentant quelque-chose craquer dans son épaule, et se pencha pour observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours un noir d'encre dehors, pas même une lueur indiquait la venue du matin.

« On arrivera dans une heure tout au plus, » dit Sherlock en gardant les yeux rivés sur son écran. « Robert a réservé un hôtel pour nous, tu pourras t'y doucher. Tu deviens vraiment déraisonnable quand tu sautes ta toilette le matin. »

John cligna des yeux. Il haïssait sauter une douche, il se sentait irritable tout le reste de la journée. Bien sûr, Sherlock avait remarqué. C'était Sherlock. Cependant, John senti une boule de chaleur naître au creux de son ventre, sachant que le détective avait songé à lui aux milieux de ses plans.

« Ensuite on visitera la scène de crime, » reprit-il, levant les yeux de son ordinateur dans le but de se frotter les mains avec jubilation. Ses cheveux se dressaient dans toutes les directions, et une légère empreinte d'oreiller marquait le côté de son visage. Il avait donc dormi un peu. Dieu merci, John était trop loin pour se laisser aller et succomber à passer tendrement la main dans ses boucles ébouriffées. Penser à Sherlock en terme d' 'adorable' était vraiment une pente dangereuse sur laquelle s'aventurer, et il refoula ses pensées au fond de lui-même tandis que Sherlock lui lançait une clémentine.

« Les corps on été emmenés à la morgue, » bougonna Sherlock, « aucun doute qu'un imbécile aura laissé des empreintes sur toutes les preuves exploitables. Et je devrai en plus travailler sans mon équipement. »

Il soupira, tentant de paraître exaspéré, mais John le connaissait assez pour repérer le regard lumineux de Sherlock, vibrant d'énergie et d'excitation au commencement d'une nouvelle affaire, ses doigts se tordant avidement en quête d'une cigarette.

Le ciel commença doucement à s'éclairer, et la lumière ricocha sur la surface plate de la mer du Nord alors que le train roulait doucement mais sûrement vers Édimbourg. Le givre couvrant l'herbe scintilla de mille feux lorsque le soleil passa la ligne d'horizon, et il pu voir des vaches blotties en groupes exhaler des nuages de fumée dans l'air glacial du matin. La journée allait être magnifique.

John se brossa les dents et se rinça le visage dans un bref simulacre de toilette tandis que Sherlock fit quelque-chose à ses cheveux qui donna l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un salon de coiffure.

Il sourit à John, ses yeux se plissant de telle manière que le docteur savait que son sourire était sincère, et John sentit les papillons dans son estomacs prendre leur envol.

« Viens, » dit-il, regardant loin à travers la fenêtre et apercevant la forme familière du Siège d'Arthur qui commençait à émerger du paysage, « je pense qu'on a le temps pour un café ou un thé avant qu'on arrive en gare. »

Sherlock ferma son ordinateur portable et suivit John en direction du wagon restaurant.

 

-

 

S'il avait pensé qu'il faisait froid à King's Cross, ça n'était rien comparé au froid mordant de Waverley Station. La gare semblait avoir été spécialement conçue pour permettre aux rafales de vents et autres courants d'air de souffler à grande vitesse à travers les différentes salles et couloirs, et John pleura presque lorsqu'il vit la queue pour attraper un taxi.

« Par ici, » dit Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la sortie. John suivi en claquant des dents.

Ça doit être une sorte de charme, pensa John, une sorte de magie noire que Sherlock devait porter en lui. Aussitôt sortis dans le soleil matinal, un taxi noir s'arrêta devant eux et John sauta dans la voiture à la suite de Sherlock en laissant échapper un soupir reconnaissant.

Il se reposa de tout son long sur la banquette arrière et laissa Sherlock donner les informations au chauffeur. Après seulement un court moment, ils descendirent à nouveau tout deux du taxi pour atterrir dans une ruelle pavée et raide. Sherlock frappa à une petite porte peinte. La maison à laquelle elle appartenait ressemblait à quelque-chose de proche de ce dans quoi devait se cacher de son vivant Jack L’Éventreur.

Un petit homme, les cheveux grisonnant , ouvrit la porte avec un faible sourire sur son visage.

« Mr Holmes ! » cria-t-il, « et vous devez être Dr Watson. Bienvenus, bienvenus. Entrez donc il fait froid dehors. »

L'homme les conduisit vers un petit salon où un feu crépitait dans le foyer de la cheminée. John choisi le siège le plus proche de l'âtre, essayant de retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui lui échappa lorsqu'il s'assit, la chaleur du foyer lui léchant le dos avec délice.

« Avant toute chose, » dit le petit homme, « nous avons eu quelques difficultés pour vous trouver un hôtel avec le fait que nous soyons proches des festivités d'Hogmanay. »

John entendit Sherlock soupirer.

Il reste encore quelques places par-ci par là mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez rester aussi proches que possibles l'un de l'autre et... Et bien. J'ai une chambre d'appoint avec deux lits qui est confortable et bien chauffée, et nous sommes à quelques minutes de marche de Greyfriars, est-ce que cette situation vous irait ? Vous n'avez rien à payer, bien sûr, et ma Lucy est une merveilleuse cuisinière.

« Ça nous semble parfait, Mr Hamilton, » répondit John, coupant court à toutes protestations de la part de Sherlock. «  Tant que vous avez une douche chaude, je serai un homme heureux. »

« Robert, je vous en prie, » dit-il. « Et bien, oui. Cependant la pression dans les canalisations de ces vieilles maisons n'est pas extraordinaire, je dois vous le dire. Mais nous avons une énorme baignoire. »

« Vous avez le Wifi ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Euh, non navré, mais il y a un café juste à côté qui le possède cependant. Lucy s'y rend souvent lorsqu'elle doit utiliser son... Skaïpe. »

Sherlock lui adressa son meilleur sourire de 'personne normale' et John répliqua en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Génial » dit John. « Allons déposer nos bagages dans notre chambre si vous voulez bien. »

Robert se détendit un peu, les menant tous deux à travers l'escalier le plus étroit que John ait jamais vu, et jusqu'à une spacieuse chambre dans laquelle deux lits se tenaient côte à côte, une petite table de chevet surmontée d'une lampe entre les deux. Une petite fenêtre laissait voir ce qui avait dû être à une époque le Château, et John pouvait également voir un bout de cimetière un peu plus bas. »

« C'est ravissant, » dit-il à l'adresse de Sherlock qui l'ignora, affairé simultanément sur son portable et son ordinateur, un froncement de concentration plissant son front. John s'aventura dans la salle de bain au centre de laquelle trônait une énorme baignoire à pieds. Elle promettait des merveilles. Il tourna les robinets et retourna dans la chambre pour chercher sa serviette et son shampooing avant de pousser brusquement Sherlock du doigt en plein sur le plexus solaire.

« Je vais prendre un bain » dit-il.

Sherlock acquiesça distraitement, retournant immédiatement à Dieu sait ce qu'il faisait sur son téléphone.

Vingt minutes plus tard, John faisait joyeusement trempette, les yeux fermés, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« Ah ! » dit Sherlock. « On a Internet. » Il semblait immensément satisfait de lui-même, et également immensément inconscient du fait que John soit nu comme un vers.

« Sherlock ! » grinça-t-il, résistant à la forte envie de cacher son entrejambe entre ses mains.

« Quoi ? »

« Quelle partie de 'je vais prendre un bain' signifie pour toi 'tu peux venir me déranger en entrant comme une tornade dans la salle de bain' ? »

« Je t'en prie. T'étais dans l'armée à ce que je saches. »

Oui, pensa John, mais aucun de mes camarades d'armée ne me donnait l'impression de me comporter comme une collégienne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque-chose de blessant et plein d'esprit comme 'vas te faire voir', mais Sherlock s'était déjà rapproché dangereusement de John et semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son torse.

« Sérieusement, » lui dit John, le visage de plus en plus rouge tandis que ses mamelons pointaient dans l'air froid qui s'engouffrait par la porte béante. « Vas t'en. »

« Mais je veux - »

« SORS ! »

« Bien, » répondit Sherlock avec un air surfait. « Le petit déjeuner est servi dans vingt minutes, apparemment. Ensuite, nous pourront _enfin_ aller sur les lieux et commencer les choses sérieuses. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. John se laissa doucement glisser sous l'eau, et y resta jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient sur le point d'exploser. Il refit surface en avalant une énorme goulée d'air, clignant des yeux en fixant le miroir embué.

Bon, petit déjeuner.

Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de sa cuisse et laissa échapper un soupir languissant. Une petite chose à fixer avant ça...

 

-

 

John n'aurait pu être plus certain d'être en Écosse. Même s'il se retrouvait comme par magie en kilt et qu'il tombait nez à nez avec une vache des Highlands dansant la gigue sur la table, la situation ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que ça.

Son assiette était remplie à ras-bord de Haggis, de pudding noir et de scone à la pomme de terre qui ressemblaient plus à des gâteaux à la patate triangulaires. Il y avait aussi des sortes de saucisses plates, accompagnées de pain frit, et le tout ressemblait probablement au repas le plus lourd et calorique qu'il ait jamais mangé.

Il se mit à table avec appétit tandis que Sherlock s'obstinait à mâchonner son pudding d'un air dubitatif.

« Je vous conduirais à Kirkyard une fois que vous aurez fini de déjeuner », dit Robert, plantant une énorme fourchetée de saucisses dans un restant de tomates frites. « C'est seulement à quelques minutes d'ici, mais c'est le pôle Nord dehors, alors couvrez-vous bien. »

Sherlock soupira, les doigts s'agitant sur les bras de sa chaise. John fit de même, abandonnant l'idée de se blottir au coin du feu avec un bon livre, et se hissa sur ses pieds, la main sur son estomac et une expression de contentement flottant sur le visage.

« Nous irons sur la tombe en premier lieu, » dit Sherlock, « ensuite la morgue nous sera accessible pendant une heure. » Il fronça les sourcils en évoquant l'absurde injustice. « Il faudra faire en sorte que ce soit suffisant. »

John avait complètement oublié à quel point il faisait froid dehors après la douceur de la maison, son bain et le repas bien chaud. Il frissonna dès qu'il mit un pied à l'extérieur. Sherlock, au contraire, ne sembla pas affecté plus que ça par la météo, vêtu de son sempiternel manteau, de son écharpe et d'une pair de gants en cuir. Peut-être que ses cheveux faisaient office de barrière naturelle contre le froid. John ajusta son cache-oreilles et enfouit ses mains gantées au fond de ses poches.

« C'est juste ici, » leur indiqua Robert, à quelques mètres seulement de la rue pavée.  _ Grey Friars _ , annonçait un panneau en fer forgé juste au dessus de l'entrée. De l'autre côté de la route se trouvait la petite statue d'un chien au regard vide. Elle était entourée de touristes emmitouflés dans des parkas, la mitraillant de photos.

« Ah, c'est Bobby, » dit Robert, plissant son nez. « Il n'est pas enterré ici. On a pas le droit d'inhumer un animal sur un sol sacré. »

« Donc cette tombe est vide ? » demanda John, pointant du doigt la pierre tombale ornementée dressée fièrement à l'entrée du cimetière. On pouvait y lire  _ Greyfriars Bobby, que sa loyauté et sa dévotion soit une leçon pour nous tous. _

« Oh, il y a des centaines de tombes vides ici. » Robert les invita à pénétrer dans le lieu, leur faisant contourner l'église. « On ne manque cependant pas de corps. Vous voyez cette colline là-bas ? Elle n'existait pas avant l'épidémie de peste noire. Tellement de gens ont été enterrés ici que la terre s'est soulevée d'au moins quinze mètres par rapport à son niveau initial. »

John frissonna. Plus de froid que d'autre chose. Sherlock dépassa les deux hommes à grands pas avant de ralentir devant un large mausolée situé non loin du chemin.

« Et ceci est la tombe de George Mackenzie le sanguinaire. C'est son poltergheist qui est sensé hanter la prison des Covenanters. » Il fit un signe vers la suite du sentier. « C'est par ici. »

Sous une grande arche de pierre se trouvait une porte en fer forgé condamnée par une lourde chaîne et un cadenas. Robert sorti un trousseau de sa poche et chercha la clef adéquate. « Normalement le lieu est ouvert au public, » dit-il, « mais il y a eu trop d'incidents inexpliqués ces derniers temps. Des morts. Maintenant c'est seulement ouvert pour les groupes des tours touristiques. » 

Sherlock caressa du bout des doigts l'arche ainsi que la plaque en laiton fixée dans la pierre.

Il les ramena ensuite à sa bouche et les effleura du bout de sa langue, une tendre note de rose échappant ses lèvres. John détourna le regard.

La prison des Covenanters n'était pas vraiment un bâtiment, mais une longue cour à ciel ouvert bordée de petites tombes couvertes. Le sol était couvert d'herbe grasse, et un sentier boueux menait à l'entrée d'un des petits édifices en pierre. Robert les invita à entrer.

John s'était attendu à ce que la tombe offre un certain rempart contre le froid, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il faisait extrêmement doux à l'intérieur.

« Vous sentez ça ? » dit Robert. « Il fait toujours un peu plus chaud ici. Ça a quelque-chose à voir avec le flux d'air. Apparemment. On aime bien raconter aux touristes que c'est à cause des fantômes. Il parut incertain, comme s'il commençait à croire à ses propres inventions.

John sourit, jetant un œil alentour pendant que Sherlock inspectait chaque recoin, poussant et effleurant les pierres du sol et des murs. Il se mit à quatre pattes et pressa son visage contre le sol avant de se relever et d'observer la courbe du plafond.

« Toutes les victimes étaient à l'intérieur c'est exact ? » demanda-t-il, frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

« C'est exact, » répondit Robert. « On a pour habitude de réunir tout le monde ici, le guide ferme alors la porte et dit au groupe d'éteindre les lampes torches. »

« Donc il faisait un noir total. » 

« Oui, toutes les torches étaient éteintes quand... Quand nous les avons trouvés. » La lèvre inférieur de Robert trembla un peu. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la bouche, et John l'agrippa instinctivement par l'épaule pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne fasse définitivement pleurer leur guide.

Sherlock lui lança un regard en coin.

« Dites moi tout ce que vous savez à propos de ce qui s'est passé, » dit-il, après que Robert ait repris un peu de contenance.

« Ils étaient au nombre de quatorze, en comptant Tommy, le guide qui les accompagnait. » Il déglutit péniblement, renifla. « Ils étaient juste... étendus là. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient tous allongés sur le sol et qu'ils avaient attendu que le froid les emporte. Ils ont été découvert par un petit vieux qui promenait son chien. Il avait dit qu'il avait senti quelque-chose de bizarre et avait ensuite vu que la porte était ouverte. »

« Quelque-chose de bizarre ? » demanda Sherlock ? « Bizarre comment ? »

« Il... Il n'a pas dit. Seulement que ça avait été assez bizarre pour éveiller sa curiosité. Pauvre gars, il a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Sherlock posa ses mains contre la pierre humide. « Je dois voir les corps, » dit-il.

 

-

 

La morgue de la ville d’Édimbourg ressemblait manifestement à celle de Bart : froide et chromée, une forte odeur de produits désinfectant imprégnant l'air. L'odeur n'arrangea en rien le goût du café tiède que John s'évertuait à avaler dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il souffla subrepticement dans ses mains pendant qu'un officier de police moustachu, occupé à donner des informations à Sherlock concernant les corps, les guidait vers la chambre mortuaire principale.

« Vous êtes les premiers à les voir. Il n'y a pas eu d'autopsie encore. C'est qu'il y a la queue à cette période de l'année. Il y a présence de quelques bosses et hématomes sur les corps, mais rien de fatal, et je dirais que c'est le froid qui a eu raison d'eux si ce n'est qu'ils étaient tous emmitouflés sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements. De plus, l'heure du décès remontait à trois heures quand on les a découvert. Pas assez pour mourir d’hypothermie. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un 'mmh' distrait. Il préférait en venir lui-même à ses propres conclusions plutôt que de se les faire débiter par autrui, et John pouvait dire au seul sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, qu'il avait déjà ses propres théories en tête et qu'il se gardait bien de les partager. Il les lui demanderait plus tard, si l'affaire n'était pas résolue avant la fin de la journée.

« Nous y sommes, » dit l'officier de police, les faisant rentrer dans une large chambre mortuaire. Des corps dans des sacs étaient disposés sur presque toutes les tables d'autopsie, chacun accompagné d'un plateau comportant leurs effets personnels qui avaient été trouvés avec eux sur les lieux du drame. Sherlock sautilla d'aise, le regard déjà occupé à collecter des données.

« Et bien allons-y, » dit-il en se frottant les mains, le visage éclairé par une joie morbide rendant la plupart du commun des mortels nerveux.

L'officier de police grimaça un peu en tirant la fermeture à glissière du premier sac.

Sherlock fit le tour du corps, semblable à un immense vautour réfléchissant au morceau le plus goûteux à attaquer en premier.

Il se pencha si près du cadavre que son nez n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de celui-ci, et quand il souleva la paupière du pauvre homme pour mieux examiner son œil, le policier détourna le regard.

« John, » dit-il, lui faisant signe de se rapprocher sans quitter le globe oculaire des yeux. John se rapprocha et l'examina fixement.

Il pouvait voir ce qui avait intrigué Sherlock. Les yeux du cadavre étaient rouges sang, tranchant de manière saisissante avec le teint bleuâtre de l'épiderme.

« Asphyxie ? » dit-il, un peu au hasard. Sherlock émit une sorte de ronronnement en guise d'approbation. Il était dans son élément, les joues rosies par le froid et l'excitation d'une nouvelle affaire. John détourna le regard, prétendant trouver un immense intérêt à la pile de pennies noircis disposée sur un plateau voisin.

Le moment n'était vraiment pas bien choisi pour fantasmer sur la courbe des lèvres de Sherlock. En fait, ce n'était _jamais_ le bon moment pour fantasmer sur Sherlock.

Le détective papillonna de sacs en sacs, examinant les yeux des victimes et humant l'air en contact direct avec les corps. John suivit son parcours, reniflant subrepticement l'air ambiant. Il était incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit. Cependant Sherlock affirmait posséder des sens plus 'raffinés' que la normale, peu importe ce que cela voulait dire.

« Pas de marques de strangulation au niveau du cou, ni de contusion au niveau de la poitrine. Donc pourquoi n'ont-ils tous simplement pas quitté les lieux ? La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il faisait noir, mais l'espace était restreint. » Il se tourna vers John.

« Un groupe de personnes dans un caveau, l'oxygène vient soudainement à manquer d'une manière quelconque. Combien de temps faut-il pour qu'elles perdent connaissance ? »

« Ça dépend de la personne, » répondit John. « Ça pourrait être trente secondes comme ça pourrait être trois ou quatre minutes. »

« Ça laisse plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour quitter la pièce en cherchant à tâtons la porte. » Sherlock effectua plusieurs va-et-vient dans la pièce.

« Ils auraient pu paniquer. » fit remarquer John.

« Paniquer... Paniquer ! Oui ! » Il revint à grands pas vers le cadavre le plus proche et descendit la glissière du sac mortuaire tout du long. La peau sur le reste du corps était d'une méchante teinte grisâtre. Il saisit les mains du cadavre.

« Pas de marques, » dit-il. « Une personne qui aurait tenté de s'échapper sous l'emprise de la panique aurait utilisé ses mains. Agrippant la porte, le sol, n'importe quoi. Aucun des corps ne porte de marques sur les mains. En conclusion, il n'ont pas essayé de s'échapper. »

« Alors ils se sont juste allongés et laissés mourir ? »

Sherlock ignora sa question et reprit son va-et-vient.

« Il faut que je retourne au caveau, » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de quitter la pièce.

 

-

 

Ils replongèrent dans le froid hivernal au son des cornemuses jouant le long du Royal Mile s'étendant au-dessus d'eux. Sherlock souffla dans ses mains et adressa à John un sourire lumineux, faisant de nouveau s'envoler les papillons logés dans l'estomac du docteur. Il lui sourit en retour.

 

-

 

« John, regarde ! »

« Je ne peux rien voir d'ici ! »

« Viens plus près alors. »

John se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le fond du caveau. Il faisait presque trop noir pour distinguer la silhouette des cheveux de Sherlock contre la pierre sombre. Le docteur pouvait cependant distinguer la forme claire d'une main lui demandant de se rapprocher davantage. Il s'accroupit près de Sherlock, les jambes des deux hommes entrant en contact. La chaleur émise par le corps du détective transperça le jean du docteur d'un seul trait.

« Mets tes mains ici, » dit-il, enroulant ses longs doigts autour du poignet de John et le guidant vers l'endroit désigné.

A moitié distrait par la sensation de Sherlock sur sa peau, John faillit ne pas remarquer ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

Un souffle, venant des tréfonds de la tombe.

« C'est chaud ! »

« Mmmh, » répondit Sherlock, tenant toujours entre ses doigts le poignet du docteur. Il semblait se rappeler de quelque-chose tout en se relevant, laissant John accroupi dans le noir, la paume de sa main pleine de décharges électriques là où les doigts de Sherlock avaient glissé après leur lâcher-prise.

Le docteur frotta ses deux paumes contre ses cuisses, et se leva à son tour pour regarder Sherlock relever des échantillons de plusieurs endroits de la tombe, sur les murs et le sol.

Pour atteindre exactement la source du courant d'air chaud, Sherlock dû s'allonger complètement contre le sol et se tortiller tant bien que mal pour relever ses derniers échantillons. John prit le parti avisé d'attendre dehors que le détective ait fini.

Sherlock était en train de taper frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable quand il finit par rejoindre le docteur, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Il s'était à peine sali, mais John eût du mal à se retenir de frotter la tâche sombre située au bout de son nez. Elle le rendait étrangement adorable. Et voilà, il y revenait toujours. Il se reprit mentalement alors que Sherlock levait les yeux vers lui, le regard brillant, collant l'écran de son téléphone dans la figure de John.

« Des tremblements de terre, John ! » exulta-t-il. « Des séismes ! »

John pouvait y voir une carte de l’Écosse couverte de points rouges.

« Des tremblements de terre ? » dit-il.

« Oui ! » répondit Sherlock. « Là, regarde. »

Il pointa du doigt un point qui obstruait la plus grande partie du Sud-Est de la carte, et un graphique s'afficha.

MAGNITUDE 1,2. PROFONDEUR 0.4 M. OCCURENCE 19:22:27.9 GMT. LOCALITE DE LA VILLE D'EDIMBOURG, LOTHIAN. EN DATE DU 29/12/12.

« C'est ça ! »

« C'est... c'est, o.k., quoi ? »

Mais Sherlock était déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie de la petite cour, Robert sur les talons. John s’emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe et se dépêcha pour les rattraper.

« Ce n'était pas un meurtre, » dit Sherlock tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les trois dans le salon de Robert. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, il s'était précipité à l'étage et était revenu avec un microscope maintenant installé sur la table du salon. John n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il avait pu le faire rentrer dans sa valise. Il était maintenant en train d'observer à travers l'oculaire du microscope un des échantillons minutieusement récolté, dorénavant éparpillé sur la table autour de lui.

Robert se pencha sensiblement vers Sherlock, ses mains agrippant sa tasse de thé.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« C'est évident, » dit Sherlock en ajustant les vis tout en replaçant la lamelle un peu plus vers la gauche. « L'air le plus chaud venant du fond de la cavité, si je ne me trompe pas – ce qui ne m'arrive que rarement – vient en fait _d'en dessous_ de la cour de la vieille église presbytérienne. »

«  _D'en-dessous_  ? Vous voulez dire, des... des fosses ?

« Ou plus profond. Ah ! J'ai raison. Évidemment. » Il leva les yeux du microscope, une expression excessivement suffisante peinte sur le visage. Il avait toujours la tâche noirâtre posées sur le bout du nez.

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire, » Robert fit une pause dans sa propre conclusion, fronça les sourcils, « … vous êtes en train de dire quoi au juste ? »

«  J'ai prélevé ces échantillons sur les murs et le plafond de la tombe, ainsi qu'autour des conduits d'aération. A côté des détritus usuels que l'on peut trouver dans ce genre d'endroit figurent des particules  _ souterraines _ . Très reconnaissables. Leur concentration est très élevée autour des conduits d'aération. Il pointa du doigt la lame sur laquelle figurait l'échantillon analysé. Pour John, ça ressemblait à un minuscule tas de poussière.  _ C'était _ un minuscule tas de poussière. Un petit tas de poussière sacrément informatif apparemment.

« Donc... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sherlock soupira. « Cette nuit là il y eut un séisme mineur, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures vingt, l'heure exacte à laquelle vous avez fait rentrer le groupe dans la tombe. » Il pianota sur son téléphone avant de le faire pivoter sur la table afin que Robert puisse voir.

« Trop infime pour être ressenti, et comme nous pouvons le voir ici, à environ un kilomètre sous la surface. A exactement la profondeur idéale pour libérer des poches de gaz souterraines. »

« Des poches ? » 

« Mmh. Vous avez mentionné auparavant que l'homme qui avait découvert la scène dans la tombe avait remarqué une odeur étrange. C'était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit la décomposition des corps et il faisait également bien trop froid, donc l'odeur fût mon premier indice. » Sherlock se leva d'un bond.

« Les corps portaient une légère odeur de soufre sur eux. D’œufs pourris, si vous préférez. Presque assez légère pour être indétectable, mais contrairement à certains, ça ne me dégoûte pas de fourrer mon nez là où il y a un os. » Il sourit de son propre jeu de mot.

« L'odeur de soufre associé aux yeux rougis auraient été suffisant pour tirer les bonnes conclusions, mais c'est John qui a remarqué l'élément le plus essentiel. »

« Ah... Ah bon ? » dit John. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer le cours des événements.

« Oui ! Les piécettes. Si tu ne les avais pas vues je les aurais sûrement occultées à cause des corps. »

John essaya de ne pas rougir en se rappelant pourquoi il avait été obnubilé par la petite monnaie plutôt que d'aider Sherlock à proprement parler.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'arquèrent en un sourire alors qu'il regardait John. « Là était la dernière preuve, » dit-il. « L'initiale forte odeur de soufre, le dommage causé aux globes oculaires, la décoloration des pièces de cuivre dans les poches des victimes. Toutes les preuves pointaient dans la même direction : une concentration mortelle de sulfure d'hydrogène. »

John grimaça. « Le gaz qui fauche. »

« Exactement. Instantanément fatal même à petite dose, assez pour tuer immédiatement en une seule inspiration. Les victimes parurent être tombées raides mortes parce que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Mais d'où cela était-il venu ? La preuve était dans la tombe elle-même, l'étrange écart de température. Le sulfure d'hydrogène est une conséquence de la décomposition et peut-être produit en énorme quantité dans un environnement pauvre en oxygène. Les fosses renfermant les pestiférés sous Greyfriars furent scellées très consciencieusement afin que la maladie ne se propage pas d'avantage... »

« Créant d'immenses poches souterraines emplies de sulfure d'hydrogène, » termina John.

« Qui furent libérées par le séisme, oui, » dit Sherlock. « Et une énorme quantité fût expulsée vers la surface, par le seul conduit faisant passage. »

« Celui dans la tombe ! » dit John. « Mon Dieu, ces pauvres gens. »

« Ils sont morts bien avant d'avoir touché le sol, » dit Sherlock. « C'est pas si mal que ça. »

Robert, silencieux pendant tout le discours final de Sherlock, éclata en sanglot.

 

-

 

John regarda sa montre alors qu'ils se traînaient enfin hors du commissariat de police, sa main endolorie d'avoir signé tant de paperasserie. Onze heures trente, plus de seize heures depuis leur arrivée à la gare de Waverley. Il pouvait entendre à présent les explosions rapprochées des feux d'artifices. Sherlock brandit son bras, et comme par magie sortit de la rue bondée, longeant le trottoir, un taxi noir.

Ce fût Robert qui leur ouvrit lorsqu'ils frappèrent, et celui-ci s'appuya de manière un peu chancelante contre le linteau de la porte.

« Aaah les voilà ! » dit-il, le souffle mêlé de vapeurs de whisky. « Vous, » dit-il, posant un doigt sur la poitrine de Sherlock. « Vous êtes bien chanceux, oui vous l'êtes. Grand et sombre, aussi ! Vous serez notre _first foot_. »

« Je... quoi ? » demanda Sherlock.

«  _First foot_  », répéta John « littéralement "premier pied" soit la première personne à franchir le seuil d'une maison écossaise à la nouvelle année. C'est supposé porter chance pour toute l'année à venir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? »

John s'empourpra. « Celui devant franchir le seuil se doit d'être grand, brun et séduisant. » dit-il, priant pour ne pas buter sur ses mots tout en évitant le regard de Sherlock.

« Oh. » fût la seule réponse de Sherlock.

Robert jeta un regard entre les deux hommes. Puis il décocha à chacun une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Dans vingt petites minutes les gars. Je vais vous apporter un petit verre et un peu de _black bun_ pour ne pas que vous ne vous refroidissiez. » Il ferma la porte, les laissant tous deux sur le palier.

« Tout ça est ridicule. » dit Sherlock. « On gèle. »

« C'est seulement pour quelques minutes, » lui répondit John. « Tu _as_ _vraiment_ une chance incroyable. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la chance, » bougonna Sherlock. Il bougonna beaucoup moins une fois qu'il eût entre les mains une flasque de whisky single malt ainsi qu'une part de gâteau dégoulinante de beurre et croulant sous les morceaux de fruits. Plus que jamais John ressentit la terrible envie de lécher les miettes abandonnées sur ses lèvres. Il mordit vicieusement dans sa part de gâteau.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait minuit, le son étouffé des acclamations leur parvinrent depuis les intérieurs du voisinage, et la rue fût soudainement inondée de lumières rouges et or alors que du château s'élançaient des feux d'artifices dans toutes les directions.

« Bonne année! » leur lança une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe de soirée alors qu'elle les dépassait, le jupon relevé pour faciliter sa course. « Bonne année ! » lui répondit John.

« Célébrations arbitraires, » commenta Sherlock, avalant une longue gorgée de sa flasque et plissant dédaigneusement son nez face aux feux d'artifices. John lui sourit alors qu'il était éclairé de derrière par le halo étincelant des fusées.

Sherlock baissa le regard vers lui, et soudain son expression s'adoucit, ses yeux sombres. Il s'humecta les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche. Le regard de John papillonna de ses yeux à ses lèvres pour remonter encore une fois vers son regard. L'air sembla crépiter un peu entre eux deux, et John pu discerner très nettement le rythme torrentiel du pouls sous la peau de Sherlock. Il déglutit, le cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine, et observa la manière dont Sherlock fût hypnotisé par la constriction des muscles sous la peau de sa gorge.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand, les baignant tous deux de lumière et de chaleur. John sursauta, surpris. Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard toujours fixé sur lui.

« Entrez donc, chers amis ! Vous d'abord, monsieur Holmes. »

Sherlock se retourna lentement, puis afficha le plus amical de ses faux sourires (qui ne paraissait pas amical du tout) et franchit le seuil de la maison, pour atterrir au milieu de beaucoup d'acclamations, d'étreintes et par dessus tout, de boissons.

L'alcool coula _à flots_.

 

-

 

« T'es... t'es g'nial, » dit John sans articuler pour la sixième... possiblement septième... énième fois. Il cligna des yeux doucement jusqu'à ce que les deux Sherlock à côté de lui n'en deviennent plus qu'un à nouveau. « Des poches de gaz ! Jamais j' 'rais pensé à ça. »

« C' pourquoi c'est pas toi le const... consan... détective, » dit Sherlock. Il s'affaissa un peu plus contre John.

« J'suis quand même un s'per assistant. » lui répondit John. Sherlock était _brûlant_. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Le meilleur, » dit Sherlock. John leva les yeux vers lui. Sherlock le fixa en retour et cligna très lentement des yeux comme si ses cils interminables étaient trop lourds pour ses propres paupières. Ses joues étaient roses et semblaient douces, qu'est-ce qu'un baiser pourrait bien faire de mal ? Juste un tout petit. En l'honneur de la nouvelle année.

« Juste un tout petit, » murmura-t-il. Il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Sherlock. Elle était chaude. Et douce. Il effleura de sa langue un tout petit coin de pommette. Léchant un tout petit, petit peu de sa peau. Juste pour goûter. Sherlock ne bougea pas (il était, en fait, plus immobile qu'une statue), John goûta donc encore une fois, posant sa bouche plus près de celle de Sherlock cette fois. Il se sentait audacieux. Son cœur battait la chamade ; boum, boum, boum.

« Bonn'année, » à peine eût-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Sherlock tourna la tête, et les lèvres de John se retrouvèrent suspendues au coin des siennes. Il était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa bouche le souffle tremblant de Sherlock. Il y pressa ses lèvres et effleura une nouvelle fois sa langue sur la peau. Sherlock émit un léger son en soupirant. Presque sourd, mais celui-ci atteint John en plein dans la poitrine et l'empoigna au cœur. Ses lèvres caressèrent le coin de ses lèvres.

Sherlock se leva, brusquement, vacillant seulement momentanément sous la force de son élan couplé à l'effet de l'alcool, et John se sentit soudain glacé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure encore vibrante d'émotion, et fronça les sourcils en fixant le verre vide qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois. Sherlock se tenait toujours là, le regard fixé sur lui. Il tendit une main tremblante vers John et _oh_ , dessina d'une caresse de son majeur le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Puis il fuit vers les escaliers. Oh. _Oh._ John le suivit.

Il ouvrit la porte au pied des escaliers et fût brusquement tiré au travers de son embrasure avant d'être poussé de nouveau contre sa surface par des kilomètres de Sherlock. Des kilomètres brûlants et interminables. Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches de John, et le geste était définitivement plus qu'amical. Ses pouces glissèrent sous son pull-over, sous sa chemise, et John dû se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement surpris de lui échapper, tandis que de longs doigts remontaient le long de ses côtes. Le chemin qu'ils tracèrent incendia sa peau.

« Mmh, » murmura-t-il en se cambrant. Sherlock l'agrippa plus fort. Il se pencha en avant. Posa ses lèvres sur la joue de John, et, de baisers effleurés en baisers effleurés, couvrit de ses lèvres le visage de John. John ouvrit la bouche et gémit lorsque Sherlock pressa un baiser humide sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis un autre. Et un autre, jusqu'à ce que John ne soit plus parcouru que par des frissons entre les bras de Sherlock.

« Embrasse-moi, » murmura Sherlock, et John laissa échapper un gémissement avant de glisser une main dans les boucles épaisses et sombres. Il s'effondrèrent sur les escaliers, les bras et les jambes entrelacés, leur bouche unies l'une à l'autre, frénétiques et haletantes.

John se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Sa bouche était si parfaite. Elle avait un goût de whisky, et de gâteau épicé, tout juste chaud, et de Sherlock, des délices qu'il promettait, et c'était merveilleux. On devrait se lever, pensa-t-il. On devrait bouger de là. Il embrassa Sherlock encore une fois. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Entrelaça leur langue.

« On devrait se lever. » Il murmura ces mots dans la bouche de Sherlock, de manière à ce qu'ils ne cessent jamais de s'embrasser.

« Mmmh, » répondit Sherlock. Il se tordit un tant soit peu, jusqu'à ce que John le chevauche, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, puis il se cambra, agrippant les hanches de John.

C'était... C'était...

« Ah, » fit John. « Tu es... _Ah._  »

Sherlock se cambra de nouveau, plaquant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, et John put le sentir à travers son pantalon, ferme et brûlant. Il arrêta de respirer un instant, ne désirant rien d'autre que se frotter à Sherlock, l'embrasser, mais Sherlock le repoussa et se leva, passant un doigt fébrile entre son cou et le col de sa chemise.

« Suis-moi, » dit-il en se retournant afin de monter tant bien que mal les escaliers. John le suivit.

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le lit, et John sur lui. Il rit dans la bouche de Sherlock, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fût finalement trop occupé à l'embrasser. La langue de Sherlock, ordinairement aiguisée, était douce lorsqu'elle glissa tout contre sa lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts étaient pleins de caresses lorsqu'ils étreignirent son buste. Tout n'était que douceur et caresses là où habituellement n'existait que la brusquerie, même sa voix était profonde et onctueuse comme le miel.

« Laisse-moi, » lui dit-il, blottissant son visage dans le cou de John. « laisse-moi... mes lèvres, laisse-moi poser mes doigts... sur toi. En toi. »

Et John, d'humeur espiègle, attira la main de Sherlock jusqu'à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Sherlock rit, il les suça jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient grands ouverts, et que sa bouche s'entrouvre de désir.

Il manœuvra les jambes de Sherlock afin que celles-ci soient placées de chaque côté de ses hanches, puis il plaqua leur corps l'un contre l'autre d'un lent mouvement de son bassin qui tira un gémissement du fond de la gorge de Sherlock. Il aurait tant voulu qu'ils soient nus ; sa bouche s'assécha rien qu'en y pensant.

« Je veux- » dit-il avec incertitude, tirant infimement sur la ceinture de Sherlock. Sherlock le repoussa sans plus de cérémonie, et le cœur de John se retrouva noué dans sa gorge, mais bientôt Sherlock répéta une litanie de « oui, oui, » et retira son pantalon, dévoilant ses jambes interminables, puis essaya gauchement de détacher les boutons de sa chemise.

«  _John_ , » dit-il impatiemment, jetant sa chemise sur le sol. Il était pâle et interminable, et nu, étendu sur les draps, glissant furtivement une main vers son sexe empourpré. John déglutit, hypnotisé.

« Je- quoi ? »

«  _Vêtements_ , » lui répondit Sherlock avec insistance, écartant un peu plus les jambes. John ne pensais pas pouvoir se déshabiller assez vite. Il était encore en train de retirer une de ses chaussettes quand Sherlock, impatient, se pencha vers lui et le tira sur le lit où ils finirent étendus l'un sur l'autre de manière désordonnée et peu glorieuse. La sensation était juste _fantastique_.

Elle devint encore _plus_ exquise quand il eût rassemblé assez de lucidité pour initier des mouvements : des ondulations de ses hanches contre celles de Sherlock, et quand Sherlock commença à rendre la pareille, _oh_. John laissa tomber sa tête sur la clavicule de Sherlock. Il respirait par à-coups, haletant. Sherlock enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

« Putain, » dit Sherlock, la voix rauque et profonde. « Ah, _putain_ , John. »

John frissonna. La surface entre leurs deux corps devint plus humide, rendant leurs mouvements plus fluides. Il griffa Sherlock sur l'arrière duveteux de ses cuisses, et Sherlock émit encore ce _son_ , ce gémissement étranglé dans un sanglot qui lui donnait la chair de poule, qui déchaînait un tourbillon de chaleur au creux de son ventre, une chaleur obscure et délicieuse.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, il pouvait sentir la manière dont les jambes de Sherlock tremblaient tout contre ses côtes.

« Je suis sur le point de venir, » souffla-t-il. «  _John--_  » ses mains agrippèrent son dos, ses jambes resserrèrent leur étreinte.

Et John ressentit la pulsation de son orgasme contre son ventre, encore et encore alors que Sherlock se mouvait par saccades et frissonnait sous lui. John s'effondra sur le corps de Sherlock, écrasant frénétiquement son bassin contre la peau humectée de fluides et fût si proche de jouir qu'il pouvait déjà presque le sentir.

« Je vais jouir sur toi, » laissa-t-il échapper d'entre ses mâchoires, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de Sherlock, « je vais faire de toi une _putain_ d'œuvre d'art, ah », Sherlock gémit entre les lèvres de John et frotta son membre flaccide tout contre lui. John se mordit la lèvre. Il frotta son bassin contre la peau enduite de sperme, et jouit comme au ralenti, le temps suspendu par les vagues de son orgasme se déversant en lui, tandis qu'il soupirait contre la bouche de Sherlock.

 

-

 

John ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tressaillit aussitôt avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous les couvertures. Sa tête pulsait. Il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé du sable au vu de la texture actuelle de sa bouche, sans parler du goût. Il faisait délicieusement chaud cependant, et la salle de bain semblait bien trop loin pour qu'il ne considère quitter le lit.

Il bailla, s'étira, et sursauta quand sa main atterrit sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sorte de petit animal pelucheux.

« Qu'est-ce qu- »

« Chhhh't, » grogna l'animal. Sherlock. Sherlock dans son lit. Il glissa sa main un peu plus loin sous les couvertures. Sherlock _nu_ dans son lit. Oh.

« Mmh, » susurra Sherlock. Il se tortilla contre la main baladeuse que John retira aussitôt de sous les couvertures, avant de se raviser et de regretter de l'avoir ôtée.

« Euh, » débuta John. Puis il émit une sorte de « Euhmmphh ! » car Sherlock s'était retourné et avait pressé son visage tout contre celui de John dans ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme la plus paresseuse tentative de baiser qu'il ait jamais connu.

« Je- » commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Sherlock grogna contre son visage.

« On est vraiment obligés ? » souffla-t-il.

« On est vraiment obligés de quoi ? » Il essaya à moitié de se dégager, mais Sherlock avait, alors qu'il ne payait pas attention, enserré sa taille d'une étreinte de fer.

« D'en parler. »

« D'en... non, je suppose, mais qu'... ah. A _h._  » Sherlock blottit son nez contre sa joue, et la main qu'il avait insinué entre eux deux se fléchit assez pour que John en reste bouche bée.

Il considéra qu'en parler pourrait être remis à plus tard. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.

« Ou jamais, » dit Sherlock en effleurant des lèvres la mâchoire de John.

« Je suis c- _ah_ -conscient du fait que tu sois incapable de lire le fond de mes pensées, tu sais, » dit-il. Ou gémit-il, plutôt.

« Presque capable, » murmura Sherlock. « Toi, » il fléchit encore une fois ses doigts, « Tu es si... _ah_... prévisible. »

« J-- »

« Pupilles dilatées, » souffla-t-il, « pouls élevé. C'est très, » il marqua une pause dans son exploration du cou de John, « perturbant. »

« C'est ton visage qui est perturbant, » répondit John. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure tirade, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais les doigts de Sherlock, interminables, adroits et parfaits, caressaient rythmiquement son gland avec une délicatesse folle.

« J'en suis conscient, » lui répondit Sherlock. Il sembla bien trop en possession de ses facultés au goût de John. « Tu- »

John lui coupa la parole avec ses lèvres. C'était, pensa-t-il, la méthode la plus satisfaisante qu'il ait trouvé en trois ans de vie plus ou moins commune. Il se congratula mentalement. Puis Sherlock enroula ses doigts de telle manière qu'il fût soudainement incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit du tout.

 


End file.
